Mortal Devices: Clockwork Of Bones
by kristellabane
Summary: In the world of Theressa Herondale, the supernatural exists only to those who have the sight and those who are part of their world. Join me in the adventures of Theressa through this world which is very secluded and open only to those who are blessed and worthy of it. But in this adventure, will there be strong friendship or will there be betrayal?
1. Shadow hunters

Chapter 1

Shadow hunters

* * *

if you guys have any questions feel free to comment and ask and i'll answer you all

* * *

SPRING OF 2011

One day, Theressa Cecily Herondale or Reese was just in her room reading her book out of boredom

"*sigh* I'm soooo bored! *closes book and places it back on its shelf* why must college start soooo late?!*stands up and walks to bed* haaaaaah! I rather spend my day in college with my friends than stay here at my unit ALONE!*plops on bed on back* IF THERE IS ANYTHING I COULD DO WHILE COLLEGE DOESN'T START PLEASE HAPPEN!"

Suddenly a light appeared in the middle of Reese's room and a very tall girl with a short black hair appeared.

"*eyes widens* w-who are you and what are you doing in my room?!" Reese suddenly said out of fear and surprise. The unnamed girl smiled with unusual cat eyes. "I'm Kristella Sophie Lightwood one of your fellow shadow hunters but please call me Stella*shakes hand*" "hi Stella I'm Theressa Cecily Herondale but call me Reese" "I know. Will has been nagging me and my mother to let me track you down so that he could meet you" Reese, having mixed emotions with what's happening has a very straight face "you know my great grandfather?! And he's still alive up to now?!" "*chuckles* yes Reese I know him, that's very normal for all shadow hunters to know and meet their own ancestors since well even though we have our own great grandparents or other relatives, were considered as their descendants" "oh…..okay*nods in understanding*"

While the questions come and go and all are answered by Stella, the said person's phone suddenly started ringing. "*gets phone out of pocket* wait hold on sorry *goes by the window and talks to the person on the other line*"

* * *

REESE'S POV

Wow! Another shadow hunter! It's so cool to be friends with one of them! Kristella Sophie Lightwood….. wow she's soo tall and not to mention a beauty with brains! Gosh I'm so lucky to have her as my real best friend! Even though we just met and talked we still managed to know each other more. I haven't asked her how old she is though…..*sees Stella coming back* oh! Here's my chance! "Hey Stella what-*gets cut off with a frantic looking Stella*" "REESE WE GOTTA GO NOW!*grabs wrist and goes into the same light where she came from*" OH MAH GAD! WHERE IS SHE TAKING ME AND WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE A SQUIRREL WITH CAT EYES THAT'S DEPRIVED OF ACORNS?!

* * *

STELLA'S POV

crap! WILLIAM HERONDALE IS GONNA MURDER ME! Oh gawd why did I forget that he's waiting for us back at the London Institute with the others?! Gaaaaaaaah mom and uncle Jace will kill me! "*shuts eyes and sighs* I am sooooo dead*facepalms*" "*tilts head* what happened bro?*" oh nothing it's just that your great grandfather will slaughter me after my mom and dad tortures me " I forgot to tell you that we were supposed to leave two hours ago *stares at the institute*" "*blink blink*" we were talking with each other that long?!*takes hold of Stella's shoulders and shakes her* what is wrong with you girly?!" well getting to know you with high chances of you being my parabatai is what's wrong with me "*gets dizzy* Reeeeeeeeeesssssssssssseeeee ee! Stoooooooooooooooppppppppp shaaaaaaakiiiiiiingggggg meeeee!" "oh oops *lets go of Stella* sorry" "*takes hold of the door avoiding the incoming fall* oh my head!*clutches head* next time*goes inside the institute with Reese following from behind* make sure you warm me next time!" "*rushes beside Stella* okay then…. But wait how was I supposed to know?!" oh yeah that's right I didn't tell her about the time *mental facepalm* imma stupid, stupid shadow hunter TT_TT

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

Stella and Reese reach the library and see two tall men standing in front of the doors one with black hair and blue eyes and the other one with black hair with green cat eyes.

"uhm…..h-hi m-mommy *smiles sheepishly*" "*arms crossed over chest* Kristella Sophie Lightwood where have you been?!" the blue eyed one said. "Mom I went to Theressa Herondale's house like what you and Will told me" "uh so sorry to interrupt but did Stella just call you mom?" Reese who hasn't introduced herself yet received a glare from Stella's so called mother. "Yes she did. What's it to you _mundane_?!" "*gasps*mundane?! You brought a mundane IN the institute?!" the cat eyed man said. "*sighs* mom, dad, if you please make me talk, I'll explain everything" "if you say so Stella" "okay so as I was saying before dad interrupted, mom, dad, this is Theressa Cecily Herondale, the great granddaughter of Will *puts and on reese's shoulder*" "*gasps* oh my angel! I'm so sorry for calling you a mundane Theressa!" "oh no worries sir it's very understandable since my mark is covered by my sleeve *rolls sleeve up and shows the mark on right hand* see?" "*nods* if you don't mind me asking how old are you? Before you answer that, I'm Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Stella's mother"

* * *

REESE'S POV

*pales mentally* I never knew guys could get actually pregnant….O_O oh well that explains Stella's black hair and blue eyes. Although their eyes are a bit different cuz Stella's eyes are very much like a cat's eyes and Alec's eyes are very human. "nice to meet you Alec! Please call me Reese" "well it's a pleasure to meet you Reese" "*smiles* now for your other question, I was born on November 25,1995" "oh! Kristella is a year older than you!" cat eyes said. "Magnus! Don't be rude! Introduce yourself!*whacks Magnus on the head*" "OUCH!*rubs head in pain* my apologies, I'm Magnus Bane, Alec's husband and Kristella's father." So that explaine's Stella's cat eyes! He has the identical eyes like her only his are green and hers are blue like her mother's. meh who am I to judge anyways?! "hi Magnus I'm Theressa Cecily Herondale but you probably know who I am and what to call me since well *points at his arms around Alec's waist* your clinging on Alec like a koala" "ehehe*gets flushed and releases Alec to shake hands with Reese* nice meeting you Resse" "*loses it* HOOOOKAAAAAAY ENOUGH WITH THE NEVER ENDING INTROS!*grabs Reese by the collar and drags her further in the library* okay like what day told you, I was born a year earlier than you. Specifically on February 14, 1994 I'm half warlock which explains my cat eyes and half nephilim which explains my marks." GAAAAAAAK! FOR THE LOVE OF ANGELS! THIS GURLY IS GONNA KILL ME WITH HER IRON GRIP ON MY COLLAR! I just hope that this won't leave a mark on my neck line! "*trips on a random book lying on the floor* gaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Stella! By the angel! I know you wanna know what my great grandfather needs to tell us but…. HELLO?!*points at self-* HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT TRIP ALL OVER THE PLACE?! Dayum girly you gotta lose some strength on me when we're not fighting or trainging!*says hi to the pillar* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW WWWW! MY NOSE! STELLA!*glares every possible weapon at her*" gaaaah seriously I think I know that when she gets this panicky or frantic she'll turn violentish "sorry Reese!*sees another tall man with the same hair and eye color as Alec* WILL!*runs to him completely forgetting that she's still holding on Reese's collar*" "*trips and bumps into things*STEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL LLAAAAAAAAAA!" that's it I'm gonna murder her later!

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

Stella finally releases Reese from her death grip and sparing Reese's life and stands in front of the man she saw who she called Will. "Will this is Theressa Cecily Herondale*looks down at Reese* you never told me that she was this short yet very pretty and younger than me by a year*smirks*" "*still having the death glare locked on Stella* hey! I'm not THAT short! I'm practically taller than most female mundanes!" "oh yeah? How tall are you then?" "I'm 5"5 tall!" "see now that's short for female nephilim in this era" "*ignores her and looks at Will* hi! I'm Theressa Cecily Herondale! You must be my great grandfather William Owen Herondale?" "*smiles and hugs her*my! My! Theressa! you grew so tall and beautiful!" "*snorts* tall pshh yeah right! Although I do agree on her being beautiful" "how tall are you then since your sooo confident with your height" "*chuckles and releases Reese but still holding her shoulders* Theressa *looks down at her* Stella is the tallest female nephilim I ever knew. *looks at Stella and smiles* Kristella here is 5"11 tall. The average height of female nephilims now is 5"7 tall"

* * *

REESE'S POV

5"11?! WOAH NOW I FEEL LIKE AN ANT STANDING NEXT TO HER! Gaaaaaah she is right I am short! And 5"7 as the average height of female nephilims?! Wooooooooow that's taaaall! I wish I could still grow 2 more inches to meet the average height! TT_TT "*looks at Reese* hey…don't feel bad! If you meet my aunt Clary, she's just as short as you or maybe shorter but still! She saved the Clave more than ones and heck! Even the nephilim! *hugs Reese*" "*smiles and hugs her back* thanks for that Stella" "*smiles* no prob!" "*smiles at the scene and clears throat* I hate to break this lovely friendship moment but Kristella and Theressa, you two are close enough in my perspective to be parabatai and the ceremony is tomorrow night" "*breaks the hug* really?! So does that mean me and Reese would be parabatai by tomorrow with Jamie and Alex?!" "*nods* that's right Kristella you and Theressa will be part of the ceremony tomorrow and you will have a parabatai. Consider this as your advance 18th birthday since you'll be an adult by next year*smiles at Stella*" "eh? I'm sorry I know that I'm a nephilim but I don't know the customs completely yet but I do know what parabatai is" "*holds Reese's hand while looking at her* in the nephilim custom, Parabatai share each other's powers and can feel a strong connection between them. They also share a part of their soul with each other. Parabatai are a pair of nephilim warriors who fight together and are closer than siblings. Siblings can be parabatai. Cousins, boys, girls, basically anyone close in age since they both have to be under 18 when they decide." "an addition to that, parabatai are willing to die for each other. I'm willing to protect and die for you Reese.*hugs Reese* you are practically the only girl my age I could trust." Wow being parabatai has its perks!"*hugs back* oh Stella! I'm now having this urge to protect you with my every bit of being now!" "but as I said they share soul with each other so if either of you dies or gets separated, you feel like part of your soul is missing" "*releases hug* Will! Don't say that! Now I'm gonna have to ask Alec and Jamie to help me train Reese to not be too clumsy and to defend herself incase I'm not with her!" O_O never knew she could be overprotective but hey I gotta admit though, having a fellow shadow hunter as my best friend not to mention my soon to be parabatai! Unlike mundane ones, you never know if they're really serious with the friendship or not. "uh Stella…if you don't mind me asking…who are those people your mentioning?" "oh Jamie Carstairs is my other best friend *smiles* he's James Carstairs' great grandson and Alexander Gabriel Lightwood is my cousin. He's the great grandson of Gabriel Lightwood and Gideon Lightwood" wow so many Lightwoods! "and Alexander Gideon Lightwood, Kristella's mother, is the grandson of Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood" *mentally dizzy from too many Lightwoods* ack how many more Lightwoods do I have to meet?! "*as if reading her mind* well now that we've met Will why don't we go to the other side of the library to meet my family and the rest of us?" *jaw drops* ohhhkaaaay this is gonna be a reeeeeeeeaaaaalllllly long day for me!

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

After the conversation between Will and Resse Herondale and Stella Lightwood, the said three headed off to the other side to of the library whereas Stella predicted the rest of the Lightwoods would be along with the other shadow hunters for Reese to meet. Suddenly a petite woman with red hair and green eyes came to Stella. "Kristella! Your back!*runs to Stella and hugs her*" "hi aunt Clary!*hugs her back*" "oh my angel! I thought something happened to you while you were getting Theressa Herondale!" "Clary Stella's fine*kisses her left temple*" the unknown guy with gold eyes and blond hair said. "yeah auntie uncle Jace is right. I'm fine! Speaking of Theressa Herondale*puts arm around Reese's shoulder* everyone this is Theressa Cecily Herondale but call her Resse. She's my soon to be parabatai *smiles*" the guy who was hugging Clary came in front of Reese and shook her hand "it's our pleasure to meet and welcome you Reese. I'm Jace Lightwood, your uncle." "uncle? But I'm not a Lightwood" "that is correct Theressa but he is my descendant. His real name is Jonathan Herondale" "oh well nice to meet you uncle!*smiles*" "*smiles back* this woman right here*holds hands with Clary* Is my wife and your aunt" "hello Reese *smiles and hugs her* I'm Clarissa Adele Lightwood! Like what Jace told you, I'm his wife and you aunt" "nice to meet you auntie!*hugs back*" while Reese and Clary were getting to know each other, Stella suddenly came back with a boy who looks the same age as Stella with black hair and dark brown eyes and another one of the tall men whit silver hair and eyes right next to the boy. "Reese these are the Carstairs*holds the man with silver hair and eyes on the arm* this is James Carstairs who we all call Jem and this *holds the other boy with the free hand* is Jamie Carstairs, my other bestfriend and Jem's great grandson" "*goes to Reese and shakes her hand* it's a pleasure to meet you Resse. I'm James Carstairs, Jamie's great grandfather and Will's parabatai" "nice to meet you Jem" "and I'm Jamie Carstairs, Alex's soon to be parabatai and *whispers* Stella's soon to be boyfriend*winks*" "Jamie you better not be flirting with _my _parabatai" "don't worry Stella he's not my type anyways" "oooooooooh! You just got rejected bro!" a tall boy with blue eyes and blonde hair said while coming up to them and slinging and arm over Jamie's shoulder. "my apologies princess, *takes Reese's hand and kisses the back of it* I'm Alexander Gabriel Lightwood, Jamie's soon to be parabatai and Stella's younger cousin by a year but call me Alex*winks at Reese*" "*flushes* n-nice to meet you too Alex *smiles shyly*" "*in a teasing tone* looks like someone's gonna be a Lightwood soon~" "*hits Jamie on the head with a book* oh shut it Jamie! You're gonna irritate her and you already irritated me ever since we were kids*goes to Reese* here*gives the book to her* this is the Codex. Everything you need to know are all in here" "*takes the book from Stella* thanks Stella! I'm really gonna need this!*smiles*

* * *

ALEX'S POV

Wow…she is the most gorgeous nephilim I've ever seen aside from Stella…what's her name again? Oh yeah Theressa Cecily Herondale….even her name is pretty… "*notices Alex staring at Reese with googley eyes* yo!*hits Alex's head* maan! What is up with you?! You've been staring at Reese like a lost puppy desperate to be owned!" "*snaps out and glares at Jamie* you better thank that Stella likes you and that I'm helping you get together with her or I'll be choking you to death right now" "*throws hands up in defeat*" *smirks mentally* heh it's great to be his weakness's cousin!

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

After the get together, Stella went to the 2nd floor of the institute to give Reese a tour of the place. Unknown to them, Jamie and Alex, the two hopeless romantics, were following them a few meters away.

"*stops in front of a room with two big metal doors* this is the weapons room. This is where we keep all of our weapons for battle and protection" "woah….are we allowed to go in?" "well as long as were with an adult or with Sarah, our weapons keeper, we can go in but other than that it's a big nada" "oh okay then" while the girls were talking about the weapons room, the hopeless romantics were talking about the said girls.

"Could you hear what they're saying?" "Gee I don't know since I'm obviously not a vampire or a werewolf who could hear them meters away!" hissed Jamie as low as he could for the girls not to hear. "well I'm so sorry Mr. Carstairs! I just wanted to know if they were talking about us" "*rolls eyes* look I'm not THAT desperate to be with Stella!" "pchoo~ then why the heck are we following them in the first place?" "….." "Uh-huh yup I see*sees the girls already headed to the next room* get up! They're heading to the next room!" "*scrambles to follow Alex*"

On the other hand, Stella and Reese found themselves in front of another room but this time the doors are painted white with flowers. "this is our room*opens the door* come on! You have to see this!*holds the door open for Reese* "*goes inside and sees two queen sized beds with floral bed covers and plushies on the shelves and books over the bed's headstand* waaah~ the room is so pretty! *gasps* and the plushies!*grabs a random one* this is choo~ cute!" "*smiles and also grabs a random plushie* I know right?! This is practically our paradise!"

While the girls are in the room chilling, the two hopeless romantics are hiding behind the door watching them. "you know I feel like a pervert" "*hits Alex's head* this was your idea!" "ouch hey!*hits Jamie back*" while the two dumb bells are quarreling the girls noticed them and went to them without being noticed. "*whispers* on three we kick the door where they're hiding behind" "*nods* okay one" "two" "three!*kicks the door making the two idiots roll in the room*" "*stands over Alex* Stella are you sure you're related to him?*looks at Stella standing over Jamie*" "*sighs* sadly yes, yes I am" before any of the girls do anything, a tall girl who's slightly shorter than Stella came in the room. "STELLA, ALEX, JAMIE, REESE! YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE MEETING ROOM ASAP!" and with that the unnamed girl rushed out of the room followed by the confused teens.


	2. Parabatai Ceremony

CHAPTER 2

PARABATAI CEREMONY

STELLA'S POV

I wonder why grandma Maryse suddenly came in looking so frantic and all….. "GRANDMA MARYSE WAIT!*runs ahead of the others to catch up with Maryse*" "*looks back* tell the others to hurry up Kristella, I really need to tell you and the others what I know in the meeting room ASAP!*runs to the meeting room*" tell the others-what the?! Gaaaah! Now I have to run back for them slow pokes!*runs back to the others* "STELLA WHY THE HECK DID YOU LEAVE US?!" "I'm sorry Reese it's just I always panic every time grandma's like that!" "so wait you mean the girl that called us out is your GRANDMA?! Why do people I know now don't look their age?!" "*grabs Reese's wrist* come on! The others are waiting for us at the meeting room!" "oh boy not again!" hey at least I didn't grab her collar this time!*runs to the meeting room with the others.

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

By the time Stella, Reese, Jaime and Alex came in the meeting room, they saw the woman who called them out, Maryse as Stella had called her, was staying by the door away from the others who are standing beside two tall men, one younger than the other with pale blonde hair with black eyes and the older one with brown hair and brown eyes. The younger of the two recognized Stella and Alex immediately and went to them hugging them both. "oh my angel! I was worried that you two forgot about us coming here!*notices Jaime and goes to him* nice to see you again Jamie Carstairs!*pats his shoulder* and who might you be?*goes to Reese*" "I'm Theressa Cecily Herondale sir but please call me Reese" "*smiles* ah~ so this is Will's great granddaughter! I was expecting you to be taller but your beauty and intelligence makes up for it" "*flushses* t-thank you sir" "oh my apologies, I'm Jonathan Morgenstern Clary's older brother and Jace's brother in law but call me Sebastian" "oh okay then Sebastian" the older man went straight to Reese and shook her hand "good day Theressa Cecily Herondale I'm Robert Lightwood Alec's father and Magnus' father in law" "*blink blink* nice to meet you Robert" "*clears throat* I think were forgetting the reason why both of you are here" said Maryse impatiently while tapping her feet. "Tsk! Tsk! *sighs* you never changed didn't you Maryse? *moves away from Reese and moves towards Mayse* ever since we met and when we were married you were always impatient!" "uhm…Robert I don't think this is the right time to confront Maryse about this" said Magnus nervously while glancing at Alec who's frozen ever since Robert made his way to Maryse. "yeah dad this isn't the time for you to be starting your little argument with mom in front of my daughter and her parabatai" said Alec while gritting his teeth. "parabatai? *looks at Stella then at Reese* Alec my boy, I think you forgot that the ceremony isn't until tonight. So for now Theressa is nothing but a very close friend to Stella" "FATHER!*goes to Stella and hugs her* you should know better on how you talk about my daughter in such way!" "*holds in tears and anger* gee I thought you only spoke to grandmother like that *tears up but not exactly crying* I guess I was wrong *turns to Will* is it fine if Uncle Sebastian goes with us without him for the ceremony?*glaring at Robert*" "*startled* w-well… I don't know about that Kristella… Robert is your grandfather….." "*looks at Will and shakes his head*" "*looks at Alec's sign* well we will have to ask Sebastian himself…Sebastian?" "well if that's what my warrior princess wants then I'll have to say yes*looks apologetic at Robert*" "well then it's decided then. Robert you'll have to stay here and watch over the Institute while we attend their Parabatai Ceremony and celebrate" after Will said those words, Alec, who was being held back by Magnus, stepped in and said in a raging voice "No. if father can't keep his mouth shut and the problem between him and mother then I suggest him to go back to Idris" "*looks at Alec* I don't see the reason why I need to go back to Idris Alexander" "yes you do. You know very well that Kristella can't stand you acting like you and mother are alone and fighting in front of her and not to mention that you talk to her as if she doesn't have our blood in her!" Reese who was just watching the fight and seeing her other half Stella crying in Alec's arms decided to speak up. "uhm if I may speak, Robert Alec has a point. He's doing this to avoid Stella from breaking down this much and also to keep the institute from having so much personal problems. I know that I'm just new here but from where I am now I can clearly see that you and Sebastian came here to attend the ceremony not to create an argument like this. *goes to Stella and rubs her back* I suggest you apologize to her and leave" "*chuckles* Theressa you don't have a clue on what's happening-" "ROBERT THAT IS ENOUGH! YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE THIS ROOM THIS INSTANT!" Will, flushed with anger, shouted at Robert.

* * *

REESE'S POV

*sees Robert walking out of the room* geez I really wanna know and at the same time don't wanna know what his problem is! *glances at Alec and Stella now sitting on one of the couches* I hope Stella won't lash on me randomly later…..*sighs and sits beside Alex* "hey…*puts arm around Reese's shoulder* don't worry Stella's gonna be fine. Usually she doesn't stay mad like this too long. Just give her some time and space… soon enough she'll go back to the hyper and violent more than a sister-like friend we know *smiles*" oh gosh he's sooo cute! "*smiles back* yeah I hope so.." "*goes to Reese and yanks her up* what did I tell you about flirting or laying a hand on her?! *glares at Alex*" *sees Alex mouth _I told you so _"*chuckles* come on Stella I don't want you breaking the law because of me*drags Stella out of the room*" wow Alex is right! Well I like this Stella more than the vulnerable one. Meh at least now I have more reasons to protect and die for her.

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

While Stella and Reese are walking, Reese suddenly stopped in front of a room with a crystal like door. "*looks at the door* hey Stella what's in here?" "oh that? Well honestly I don't know *cringes from the slight glare of Reese* don't blame me! I just saw this just now!" "*rolls eyes* why don't we go inside and check it out?" suddenly Magnus saw them and stopped them before they could even touch the door handle "oh no you don't! you can't go in here unless you want to be teleported to somewhere where we can't track both of you" "chill dad I was about to tell her no anyways" "*raises a brow* really now? *looks at Reese*" "honestly I don't know" "alright then *steps away and leads the girls to his and Alec's room* just to let you two know, I wasn't following you two to wherever you girls are going" "*looks up at Magnus* really now? Then how did you see us here or how did you know we were here?" "simple I have this thing called "parent's instinct" Stella*unlocks the door and lets them in*" "psh just admit that you were following us dad we don't mind *plops on the couch* right Reese?" "*looks at Stella from the floor* yup!" "*sighs and rolls eyes* teenagers! Anyways I just wanted to ask Reese if she would prefer wearing a red strapless dress or with sleeves" "red dress for what?" "*sits beside Reese* for the ceremony later" "ohh~ okay! I rather have mine with sleeves! But why red though?" "red is the color for ceremonies" "and I suppose that there are other colors to represent something?" "that's right. In nephilim culture, there are four colors that represent things. Like what Kristella said, Red is for ceremonies. White is for funerals, Black for the gears they use for hunting or battle and Gold for weddings" "*nods head* so did you and Alec wore gold when you two got married?" "*chuckles* no we didn't we just had an ordinary mudane wedding" "*tilts head* but why? I mean I get that you're a warlock but Alec's a nephilim" "yes, mother is a nephilim but in the ceremonies, we get runes marked on us" "and downworlders can't have a rune" "why?" "basically if father gets marked he would either suffer from too much pain or die" "and before you ask why again, there are downworlders that are part demon like me. The runes are from the Angel Raziel so basically the runes are holy and since I'm part demon, the marks will either kill or burn me" "oh so that's why!" "but there IS one rune that can be used on downworlders" "and that rune was made by aunt Clary so it's safe for father" "okay!"

* * *

While the three were chit chatting, time passed by and it's time for the preparation for the Parabatai Ceremony. Stella and Reese were in their room helping each other dress up while Jamie and Alex were in their room already dressed and talking about their love interests.

* * *

"bro admit that you like Reese!" "no way man! I don't like her in that kind of way!" "yeah sure you don't!*sarcastic*" "yeah I don't!" "then explain why do you keep staring at her like an ignored puppy looking at his master waiting to be held?" "okay what? Did you just compared me to a puppy and made it sound wrong?!" "*bonks Alex's head with a book* DUDE! Seriously?!" "ouch! What?*rubs head in pain*" "*shakes head* tssssk! No girl would want a perverted guy!" "hey! For your information I am not a pervert and fine! I like wait no scratch that I LOVE Theressa Cecily Herondale! She's sweet, pretty, kind and not to mention overload of cuteness!" "*tosses Alex a piece of paper* read it"

* * *

ALEX'S POV

I swear if this contains something that will set me off I will make sure Jamie Carstairs will disappear from the face of the earth! *reads the note*

_Dude don't look now but you cute angel and MY lovely warlock angel are at the door while you were ranting and practically confessing your love to her and well I think you just got a shot at getting her ;)_

_ P.S _

_ Don't you dare avoid her or I will kill you_

"*eye twitch twitch* " JAMIE CARSTARIS YOU JERK! *sees Reese blushing and smiling* well this idiot was right! *smiles*

"*walks in with a blushing Reese hiding behind her* well this is a very interesting sight *sits on Jamie's back*" "gaaaak! Stella I love you but seriously get off! You may be thin and sexy but maaaaaan you weigh more than a bag full of seraph blades and steles!" "*smiles and pats Jamie's cheek* why thank you Jamie! That just gave you 5 points!" wow they look so much like a real couple! Why can't I say that I love you to Reese like that? Oh yeah cuz I can't *notices the dress that Reese is wearing* oh… wow *gulps*

"*sees Alex staring at her and blushes more* u-uhm..*clears throat* Maryse and Alec said to fetch you two once we finish preparing *sees that Alex is still eying her from head to toe and blushes more*" "*sees Lexse (Alex Reese) state and throws a random book at Alex's head* ALEX! Stop eye raping her! She might suffer from high blood!" "yeah bro quit it! You don't see me eyeing Stella like that even though she's worth eye raping *eye rapes Stella*" "*rolls eyes and ignores Jamie* come on Reese let's get outta here before these perverts decide to do something perverted to us *walks out of the room with Reese clinging on her like a koala*"

Why….why must you say that JAMIE?! Now I have to suffer the awkwardness later! "*glares at Jamie* you better thank that I love you like a brother to not murder you or else I might've a while ago *grabs coats and throws Jamie the other one* come on you don't wanna get nagged to death by uncle Alec do you? *leaves the room before Jamie could respond*"

* * *

NO ONE'S POV

After Alex and Jamie arrived in the hall where the Crystal like door Reese and Stella saw was at, Magnus held Alec by the hand while the door was being opened by Will and Jem.

Stella and Reese on the other hand were giggling while whispering things to each other not noticing their love interests were already standing behind them and could hear what the girls were talking about.

* * *

"really now Stella? You actually admitted that you like Jamie?" "*smiling widely* well…yeah but he doesn't know that now does he?" "*giggles* yeah he doesn't and I won't tell anyone else I promise!" "okay then good! Now about you and my oh so loveable cousin.." "*blushes* well yeah I thought about it and well if he confesses to me face to face I'm gonna tell him that I feel the same way about him" "*hugs Reese* that's my parabatai!"

* * *

Jamie and Alec on the other hand were smiling like idiots now that they know that their love interests are gonna return their feelings in the same way.

Maryse saw the expressions of the boys and smiled to herself knowing that new couples would be forming soon.

* * *

While these lovely things are going on, Magnus finally helped Will and Jem open the door revealing a portal behind it. "well that was tough work!" "*smiles and kisses Magnus' cheek* you did a great job honey" "*smiles and turns around seeing his daughters (biological Stella and daughter-like Reese) giggling happily about something and seeing Jamie and Alex smiling like idiots while looking at the giggling girls in front of them* well this is a somehow nice scene to look at" "*sees what Magnus sees* I'm having a feeling that these four will be a couple later on" "I agree"

"okay that was one tough door I've ever opened!" "I am never going to open that door ever again! *notices Malec staring at the four teenagers* hello what's this I'm seeing?" "*looks over* what is it Will?" "*walks over to them* apparently me and Alexander here have the same feeling that these four will be a couple after the ceremony ends" "and then another ceremony to attend to only they won't be wearing red by then" "*stomps on Magnus' foot earning a loud yelp and the teens staring at them* may I remind you that OUR daughter is one of the four?" "*hopping on the other foot while holding the other one* ow! Ouch! Yes! I'm sorry! Gaaaaah!*sees the teens staring at him* hehe don't worry guys Alec here just _accidentally_ stepped on my foot"

The teens shrugged it off and noticed the portal behind the adults. Reese and Alex reacted at the same time. "is that a portal?! *looks at each other and blushes*" "a portal?! *acts amazed but fails with the pokerface* why am I not fazed by it?" "oh don't be such a sour puss Stella! *takes her by the hand noticing her blush and leads her to the portal* we can go ahead right? *smirks slyly*" "*glares at their intertwined hands* yes but just make sure you go to Tessa once you both arrive there got it?" "yes sir! *goes in the portal while holding a now blushing Stella's hand*" after Jamris got into the portal, Lexse followed after with Alex with his arm slung protectively on Reese's shoulder and Reese in the same state as Stella.

"then again are we really going to a Parabatai Ceremony?" "*drags Jace by the ear* don't start with me Jace" "*yelps in pain while trailing behind Clary into the portal* ouch! BABE COME ON! I WAS JUST KIDDNG!" after Clace went through the portal, the remaining sane people were just staring with wide eyes from the scene they just witnessed.

"O_O what just happened?" "O_O I don't know Jem you tell me cuz you're the smart one here" "*blink blink* Magnus?" "O_O *squeezes Alec's hand and half drags him through the portal without responding due to too much sock*" "*blink blink* oh my heavens! *runs after Malec into the portal*" "*snaps out of it and kick Will who's still frozen on the spot into the portal* what did I do in my past life to deserve this?! *shakes head and jumps into the portal*"

* * *

Lexse and Jamris arrived safely at the Accords Hall where a tall brunette girl was waiting for them. The said Brunette girl went towards them and hugged each one of them.

"oh I'm so glad you four made it here safely! *eyes Reese* especially you my great granddaughter *smiles at Reese*" "g-great g-granddaughter?*looks up at Alex with confused eyes*" "*leans down and whispers* she's Theressa Gray or Tessa as we call her. She's the wife of Will *rubs Reese's cheek with thumb affectionately to calm her down*" "oh okay then*smiles at Alex then looks at Tessa* uh yes we did" "were so sorry if we kept you waiting that long Tessa" "it's fine Alex *eyes the boys hugging their somehow significant other by the waist and smiles* I just got here a few minutes ago" "you did? But how come we didn't see you back in the institute?" "I'm a warlock Theressa. I can make my own portal" "oh okay then"

At that time the rest arrived and Will stumbling towards Tessa who caught him with the help of Jem just in time before he fell faceplant on the ground.

"now that were all here why don't we get inside so the ceremony can start?" "*opens the door for them* what are you guys waiting for? Get in!"

After Jem held the door open and led them in, the ceremony finally started. After an hour or so, the ceremony came to an end and the four teens went out, the pairs having identical parabatai runes on them.

"now that the ceremony is done, who wants to eat at Taki's Diner? My treat!" when Magnus said that, a chorus of "YES!" and "FOOD!" were heard by Magnus giving him satisfaction to portal them there.


End file.
